Scissor lift and telehandler vehicles are known to use spring applied, hydraulically released brakes as a parking brake. These vehicles generally use multi-disc parking brakes located at the wheels of the vehicle. These brakes generally utilize hydraulic fluid to create hydraulic pressure in order to release the brake. The source of this hydraulic pressure is usually from vehicle hydraulics, since these vehicles generally include a hydraulic system. Brakes for these vehicles are generally built using several sand cast iron components, which are then machined to a finished state. This is expensive and inefficient. Brakes for these vehicles also must be compact with regard to space as available space for the brakes is limited. When considering replacement brakes for these vehicles, the available space cannot be changed or increased.
Thus, there is a need for a brake that offers one or more improvements over the prior art, such as optimization of available space within a brake housing and a reduction of materials over known brakes.